


height advantage

by elmshore



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26475448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmshore/pseuds/elmshore
Summary: Bellamy regrets agreeing to help Vieno with a task, but gets a little something out of it in the end.
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell/Detective
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	height advantage

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt: "Kissing in a stairwell, giving them an artificial height difference."

It’s the grumbling that first catches their attention.

Low and rumbling, it drifts out of the open doorway just ahead and Bellamy frowns. Tilts their head and listens, the voice  _ vaguely _ familiar, and when they hear a loud curse — spoken in a language they know for sure isn’t human — their curiosity gets the better of them. Slowly, they inch forward and lean, peeking into the room.

Inside, Vieno stands with his back to them, and yet even without seeing his face, Bellamy can practically feel the frustration radiating from him. In-front of him sits a pile of boxes, each one a different shape and size, but all in the same plain white color. 

They pause, chew their lip, and then take a step into the room, cautiously. “Everything okay?” They ask and he curses again, small form jumping at the sound of their voice. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

He turns, massive oval eyes glaring at them, the green shade looking somehow darker under the room’s harsh lights. “Should know better than to be sneaking about, in a place full of supernaturals,” Vieno huffs, long eyebrows drawn before he turns back around, “and you didn’t scare me, it’ll take more than a human to scare me.”

“I wasn’t sneaking around,” Bellamy counters and crosses their arms, studying him, opting not to make a comment on the rest of his statement. They take a few more steps, until they are next to him, and let their eyes slide to the boxes. “So, what’s all that?”

“Files, they’re going down to the basement to be archived.”

“All of them?”

“That’s right, and apparently, I’m the only one they could get on the task.” Annoyance is clear in his tone and he sighs, hands on his hips, glaring at the cases with so much venom Bellamy’s surprised the objects don’t just start melting on the spot.

As he continues muttering to himself, flowing in and out of languages, Bellamy ponders their options. They’ve involved themselves now, there’s no getting around it — sure, they could still leave, excuse themselves and make a quick exit, but they’re not  _ that _ mean. Besides, Vieno has become… a friend, of sorts. They still remember his offer of keeping an eye on Bobby during the whole Maa-alused situation, a kindness he had no reason to extend and one they had been, surprisingly, grateful for.

Even if it had been a kindness Bobby didn’t deserve.

Decision made, they sigh and look down at him. “Want some help?”

The look he throws them says he’d been waiting for them to offer. “Mighty kind of you to offer, Bellamy, and it’s one I will gladly take you up on!”

Yeah, figures.

“Shouldn’t be too bad,” they start, rolling their shoulders as they move closer to the boxes, “I mean, can’t we just pile them into the elevator and ride it down to the basement?”

Vieno coughs and a prickle of fear dances down Bellamy’s spine. “Afraid not,” he says then, and shakes his head. “No elevator on this floor — doesn’t play nice with a lot of the supernaturals who work here,” he explains, scratching at a spot on his chin. Takes note of the look on their face and chuckles. “Now you understand my issue!”

“So we have to carry these boxes all the way down to the basement?”

“What? No! Just to the next floor down,  _ then _ we can use the elevator there.”

Oh, thank god. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad then,” they sigh, even if the idea of carrying box after box down a flight of stairs is probably the least appealing thing they’ve ever thought of. And this coming from someone who has kissed Bobby Marks.

“That’s the spirit, human!”

And so begins their toil.

The first few trips are fine. They fall into a pattern — Bellamy heads down and Vieno goes back up, rinse and repeat, managing to avoid getting in one another’s way. Seems to be a slow day, because there’s virtually no one else on either floor, so they’ve practically got the space to themselves. It is, in the beginning, quiet and effective.

By the fifth trip, however, Bellamy is regretting every choice that led them to this moment. Seriously, all this money and technology and the Agency can’t make magic-proof elevators?

As they head back into the room for case number six, Bellamy lets out a heavy breath and stops. Lifts their arms and pops their back, the action offering only a momentary bit of relief before the tension is back. They are  _ really _ not made for manual labor, it seems. “This is why I’m never nice,” they grumble, bending down to hoist another package into their arms, “it always ends with me suffering.”

Next time, they’re just walking past the room and not even bothering to look inside. Curiosity be damned, it’s not worth this.

Turning on their heel, Bellamy exits the room and steps out into the hallway. Pauses for a moment and tries to shift the box into a more comfortable position, only to quickly discover that such a thing is apparently impossible. It’s big and unwieldy and who the  _ fuck _ designed it to have such sharp corners? Someone who’s never had to carry a box in their life, they’re willing to guess.

Giving up on the cardboard monstrosity, Bellamy pushes on and as the stairs come back into view, they groan, legs screaming at them to end this madness. Ignoring the pleas, they draw in a deep breath and begin their trek back down, one step at a time. Due to the size and weight of the box, they can’t risk using only one arm — which means no relying on the rail to keep themselves steady. Quickly, they send a prayer to whatever force might be on duty in the universe to  _ not _ let them fall and break their neck.

That would be so embarrassing, and honestly the last thing they need right now.

Five steps down — why are all these staircases so damn long? — and they hear someone heading toward them. Assuming it’s Vieno, and too busy keeping an eye on the steps beneath their feet, they frown. “I am never offering you my help again,” they call, relieved when they make the next step with no issue.

“May I ask what I did to elicit such a threat?”

The voice catches them off guard and they stumble, almost falling back before a hand locks around their elbow, keeping them on their feet. Bellamy finally looks up and finds Nate standing there, soft brown eyes shining with worry. 

“Are you all right, love?” He keeps a hold on them, and his touch sends little sparks dancing along their skin.

“Uh — yeah, I’m fine,” they manage finally, needing a moment to get their tongue working again. “Sorry, that wasn’t for you, the comment, I mean.”

“And who was it for, then?”

“Vieno,” they sigh and roll their eyes, once again moving the box in their arms, trying to move the one corner currently poking into their stomach  _ anywhere _ else. “I made the mistake of being nice and now I’m paying for it.”

Nate laughs, the sound soothing and warm, and for a second, they don’t feel any of the aches or pains. Funny, how he tends to have that effect on them. “Still, it was kind of you to offer. I assume then that you two are responsible for the growing pile of boxes I passed on my way up?”

“Yep, that would be us.”

“Seems you’ve been hard at work.” He lets his hand drag down their arm as he speaks, touch light, and it sends their nerves into a frenzied buzz, a reaction they know he notices, if the way his lips twitch is any indication.  _ And this is the guy who scolds Morgan for laying it on thick. _

Needing something to focus on that isn’t the growing heat in his gaze, they swallow. “What are you up to?”

“I was coming to check on a request Ava made last week regarding a scheduling issue,” he explains and laughs, affection coating his tone. “She gets antsy, when these things take longer than a few days, and I’ve found it’s best if I come to resolve it, better for all parties involved.”

“Yeah, probably right, Ava’s liable to break something.” They sincerely hope that the team leader never finds herself in an Ikea, the Agency would definitely  _ not _ appreciate that bill.

Nate laughs again and as he does so, something seems to click in Bellamy’s brain. A realization, one that has them gasping, brown eyes going wide. The sound catches Nate off guard, who immediately looks concerned.

“Is everything okay?”

“I’m taller than you!”

At least, artificially. Thanks to his position on the stairs, Nate is currently an inch or so shorter than them, and from the confused expression now resting on his handsome face, they’re willing to guess he had also failed to notice the difference. He looks up at them and oh, that’s a weird feeling. A good sort of weird, though, Bellamy thinks — it is nice, not to have to crane their neck just to see him.

“So you are,” Nate murmurs and from the sound of it, they can tell that he isn’t entirely sure how to handle this new development.

“Oi! You gonna stand there all day or you gonna keep helping?”

Leaning over, Bellamy watches as Vieno makes his way back up the stairs, and sticks their tongue out. “Oh shut up, I’m taking a break,” they snap and he grumbles. 

“Haven’t even been at it that long,” he mutters as he passes the pair, only grunting when Nate offers a greeting, and when he reaches the top of the stairs, stops. “Don’t hold them up too long, Agent! We have a lot of boxes to get through!” And then he is gone, down the hallway and out of sight.

Bellamy shakes their head and looks back at Nate, who is smiling. “I apologize, it seems I’ve gotten you into a bit of trouble.”

“Eh, he’ll get over it,” they shrug and then smirk, daring to lean forward just a tad. “Besides, I’m enjoying this, it’s not everyday someone can say they’re taller than you, Agent Sewell.”

He sighs, but the smile stays firmly in place. “You shouldn’t tease others, Detective Santos, it isn’t nice.”

“What, sensitive about your height? Sounds like a tall person problem.”

“Yes, an issue I’m sure you know nothing about, right, darling?”

Oh, ouch. Lips twisting into a scowl, they glare at him, arms tightening around the box. “Who’s teasing who now, Agent?” Truth be told, it doesn’t really bother them — Bellamy’s had twenty-seven years to get used to being short, no sense in crying over it.

Not after spending a full year of their teens doing just that, at least.

“You started it, dear,” Nate counters and they say nothing in response, unable to deny it. He lifts his other hand and places it over his heart, feigning a look of pain, eyes closing. “Your words truly hurt, and here I thought you cared about me.”

Bellamy snorts and tilts their head, brow arching. “Oh, did they now?”

“Yes, very much so,” Nate says and cracks an eye open, glancing up at them. “I may have to demand compensation for the injury to my heart.”

A laugh bubbles up in their throat but they hold it back, doing their best to maintain a neutral expression. “I guess I’ll have to take responsibility for my actions, any idea what sort of uh,  _ compensation _ , would be appropriate? I’ll let you know now, I’m broke as shit.”

“Hm,” he hums, pretends to think it over, fingers rubbing his chin before he smiles. “Well, I suppose if money is off the table, I would be happy to accept a kiss as your reparation.”

Warmth floods into their cheeks and they open their mouth, snap it closed, and look away quickly. Really, it shouldn’t surprise them, but even now, every single time he flirts with them always leaves them flustered and off balance. And what’s worse, he  _ knows _ it does, and it just makes him do it  _ more _ .

The hand on their arm slides further down and when those long fingers curl around their wrist, Bellamy looks back at him, the emotions in those eyes almost enough to drown them. Fuck, but he  _ really _ has to stop looking at them like that or one of these days they’re going to have a heart attack.

“Well?”

“You want it  _ now _ ?”

“Of course! Best to do it now, otherwise I may have to get lawyers involved and neither of us want that.” He looks so utterly smug and they don’t know whether they want to hit him or, well, kiss him. 

Okay, that’s a lie. They know exactly which one they want to do, and luckily for them, they have an excuse for it now.

Making a show of rolling their eyes, Bellamy twists and bends down, setting the box onto the step beside them. Takes a second longer to ensure that it doesn’t tumble off and straightens up, aware of Nate’s eyes on them the whole time. Their cheeks are practically on fire now, but they do their best to ignore it and focus on him.

Bellamy reaches for him, plants their hands on his shoulders, and are truly struck by the oddity of this situation — that for the first time,  _ they _ are the ones leaning down for the kiss. Gathering their courage, they close the gap and when their lips meet his, he responds immediately, all but melting into the kiss.

Hands settle at their waist, keeping them steady, and when he nips at their lower lip, they gasp, and Nate is quick to take advantage. His tongue slides in, rolls over their own, and a whole new kind of heat blossoms inside of them, spreading through their limbs and leaves them dizzy. Bellamy grips his shoulders tighter, tipping further down, feet at the edge of the step and pour themselves into the kiss.

One of his hands travels down, fingers curling into their hip, and they whine, the sudden urge to climb into his arms almost too strong to ignore. He tastes as good as he always does, like tea and mint and something earthy, a flavor they can’t quite place but are thoroughly drunk on. 

Faintly, they hear him growl and the sound rumbles through them, leaves them shivering, wanting to hear more of it.

Unfortunately, they don’t get their wish.

“Oh for the —  _ this _ isn’t working!”

Nate is the one to end the kiss, pulling back slowly, and Bellamy huffs, throwing a glance over their shoulder. Vieno stands at the top of the stairs, box in his arms, and looking very displeased. He stomps down the steps and stops beside Bellamy, freeing one arm to point at Nate.

“You! Get out of here! We’ll never get anything done if you’re around!”

The vampire has the decency to at least  _ try _ and look apologetic, even if the quirk of his lips suggests otherwise. “Of course, I didn’t mean to keep Bellamy from work for so long,” he says, clearly a lie. He ducks down and picks up the box with ease, passing it back to Bellamy, allowing his fingers to linger over their own, the touch doing nothing except fan the flames burning within them.

“Thanks,” they say, voice sounding odd, and he chuckles. “For the box,” they add quickly, and when he only smiles, they groan. “Oh, shut up.”

He moves then, onto the step they’re currently occupying, and natural order is restored, his height towering over her like a familiar blanket. A kiss brushes against their cheek as he passes and they bite down on their lip to keep from making a sound they  _ definitely _ don’t want Vieno knowing they can make.

“I’ll be sure to see you later, love.”

“Right, yeah, definitely,” they say, wince, and snap their mouth shut. Nate continues on and they turn their head to watch him, waiting until he vanishes down the hallway before they return their focus to Vieno. 

“You done being all lovesick?”

“Keep talking and I’ll drop this box on your head.”

He grunts but says nothing more and merely continues down the steps, Bellamy reluctantly following after, lips still tingling from the kiss.

With results like that, they would  _ definitely _ have to find more ways to gain a height advantage in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Nate gets to be the short one, for a change! I'm on the fence about this one, but I don't absolutely hate it, so that's an improvement!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
